Protection
by FlorescentPurpleRain
Summary: Mako comforts Bolin during his terrible childhood memories.


Mako always thought of Bolin as more of a friend than a brother. They were always there for each other. Especially Mako, who worked every day to support him and his brother. It seemed as if he always put Mako before himself. Whether it meant bringing Bolin home his favorite dumplings while he just had some instant noodles or in more extreme cases, his complete well being. He has put himself in harm's way many times before to make sure his little brother was safe.. and protected under any circumstances. Bolin always saw his brother as protection. Mako always seemed to give him a sense of well being and security. Whether it was the nights on the street with no shelter. No security of any type, the constant fear of being unsafe. No matter how scared Bolin got, he came to know Mako as his Security. It lessened his fear, he would be able to sleep through the night with Mako's warm comforting arm around him. This would continue even today. Bolin would sleep alone, but imagine that Mako's arm is there. That Mako is there sleeping next to him to help him through the constant nightmares induced by his childhood memories, his horrifying childhood memories. Mako got him through it when they were actually happening.

Bolin just wished that Mako would be there to get him through the memories of them. One night, Bolin was lying in his bed. Terrible memories pushed their way into his head. Just like every night, he would try to fight them off and go to sleep. Normally he would be able to, and fall asleep after about an hour. This time they just wouldn't go away. He started to cry. The tears that were falling are the kind that you remember forever. The tears of being alone, confused, and most of all.. scared. The kind of tears that are just too painful to deal with, the kind of tears that arise after you've been numbed by pain for too long. Suddenly, Mako awoke as he heard Bolin's faint weeping on the other side of the room. He has heard it during the middle of the night before but this time it was just too challenging to ignore. Mako sat up, looking across the room as the faint sounds continued. He guessed that Bolin hadn't noticed that he moved. He slowly stood up and started walking across the room, stopping at some points. He was very surprised that Bolin didn't seem to notice him yet. When he was beside Bolin's bed, he could see that his pillow was wet from tears. Mako bent down and slowly started wrapping his arms around Bolin, just as he would when they were younger. Bolin jerked in surprise. Mako moved his head closer and whispered very softly in Bolin's ear "I'm here.."

Bolin looked up, his entire face covered in tears. He grabbed Mako's shirt , pulled Mako even closer to him and said the words "Never leave me again" in between weeps. Mako then said in response while starting to tear up "I promise". Somehow while looking into Mako's eyes, Bolin knew that he would never be alone again. Mako bent down towards Bolin's face. They looked into each other's eyes for what could have been minutes. Without any hesitation or word, Mako kissed Bolin softly on the lips. The kiss was very short because it was interrupted by Bolin who then started to slowly kiss up and down Mako's neck. Mako was in pure bliss from the slight warm and wet touch of Bolin's lips. Bolin couldn't believe this was actually happening. He knew that doing stuff like this with Mako was wrong but somehow, it felt extremely right. His natural urge took over. Before he knew it he was on top of Mako, still kissing his neck ever so slightly.

He could hear Mako's light panting and the small noises of pleasure he made intermittently. Mako suddenly stopped Bolin. They shifted once again, Mako now on top of Bolin. Mako started passionately kissing Bolin on the lips. His body took over as he let some tongue slowly slide into Bolin's mouth. They were now both extremely into it, rolling around the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Their moans seemed to turn both of them on further than they ever had before. The mutual excitement and sensuality seemed the fill the room. More heat started to arise as they both removed their shirts. At this point, both of their bodies had completely taken over. It became apparent that they were both lusting for more. As they continued kissing, Bolin felt Mako's length on his lower stomach.. he wanted to pleasure Mako as much as possible. Bolin gently pushed Mako over onto his back. Bolin started at Mako's neck, slowing kissing his way down to his chest, and stomach, finally he was at Mako's shorts. He slid the shorts down a bit, revealing the head.

He started probing the head with his tongue. Mako made a groan and squirmed. Bolin continued, and after about a minute he decided to Take Mako's entire length into his mouth. He looked up at Mako, and saw that his entire face was scrunched up a bit. He also saw that his nose was doing something extremely cute and he knew that Mako was in pure ecstasy. Bolin licked up and down the shaft, Mako let out another groan. When Bolin looked up at Mako again, he was blushing uncontrollably. Mako stopped Bolin, pulled him up to his face and started kissing him once again. While kissing, he grabbed Bolin's length through his shorts. Bolin responded with a slight squeak. Bolin was now on his back as Mako cut right to the chase and started sucking Bolin. Mako took deep long strokes and felt satisfied in knowing that he was pleasuring Bolin as he had to him. Mako stopped moving his mouth up and down Bolin's entire length at some points and would just slide his wet tongue around the head. He kept sucking Bolin, he wanted to make Bolin orgasm, to feel a sense of relief.

Mako told Bolin to stand up beside the bed so it would be more comfortable for him. Mako began sucking Bolin again, fast and deep. He also started stroking himself with one hand. Mako looked up at Bolin and saw that he was staring up at the ceiling with his mouth open. There was no doubt in his head that he was in a state of pure bliss. Mako could hear that Bolin was breathing faster and the rate was becoming more irregular. He knew that Bolin was getting close, he himself was too. Bolin started to say "ah" escalating louder each time he said it, then the noise started sounding lighter and Bolin had a grin on his face. Mako swallowed it down, lay down onto the bed on his back and continued stroking himself. As he reached his peak, he came all over his chest. He cleaned it up with a towel. Bolin lay down back in the bed with Mako's arm around him as he now knows it will always be.


End file.
